Sweet dreams are made of tears
by svea-chan
Summary: HeeroxDuo die beiden haben nicht viel Zeit miteinander. Traurig. Oneshot.


**Pairing:** Heero/Duo

**Warnungen:** lime, death

**Kommentar:** Hm ja, etwas sehr trauriges von mir... Ich hatte irgendwie vergessen das auch hier hochzuladen...--"

* * *

Heero war nur zur Hälfte wirklich in dem viel zu hellen Raum anwesend. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu einer Vergangenheit, die noch gar nicht so lange zurücklag.  
Manchmal hob er seinen Kopf um einen Blick auf die Instrumente zu werfen, deren Zischen und Piepsen sich in den vergangenen Stunden nicht verändert hatte.

Dennoch musste er immer wieder nachsehen. Es war wie ein Zwang.  
Er merkte nicht einmal wie verkrampft sein gesamter Körper in der Haltung war, in der er saß. Alles was er noch wahrnahm waren die leisen, aber stetigen Geräusche der Maschinen.

Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, während er vor sich hinstarrte. Seine Gedanken ließ er treiben...

_-Heeros POV-_

Ich traf Duo in einer beliebten Schwulendisko. Er fiel mir sofort auf. Seine ungewöhnlich langen Haare. Sein lachendes Gesicht, als er mit dem Barmann herumalberte. Und dann sein Blick aus diesen faszinierenden Augen, als er sich kurz umwandte und seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Unsere Blicke trafen sich.

Und es war anders als sonst. Da war eine Anziehung zwischen uns, die ich zuvor noch nie bei einem Mann verspürt hatte. Mein Körper setzte sich ganz von alleine in Bewegung. Dann saß ich plötzlich neben ihm und spendierte ihm einen Drink. Martini, dafür hat er eine Schwäche.

Es war nicht schwer mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Alles ging wie von selbst und Duo ist wohl einer der offensten Menschen, die mir je begegnet sind. Wir redeten und tranken unsere Drinks. Die ganze Zeit konnte ich den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.  
Und ich wusste, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Irgendwann forderte er mich auf mit ihm zu tanzen und obwohl ich normalerweise nicht gerne tanze, ging ich mit ihm und es ging ganz von selbst. Entgegen meiner Vermutungen hatte ich mich nicht blamiert.

Das Gefühl ihn im Arm zu halten und ihm so nah zu sein, während wir uns zur Musik bewegten, war beinahe besser als Sex. Eine ganz andere Art von Intimität.

Trotzdem passierte an diesem Abend nicht mehr zwischen uns. Wir tanzten, wir unterhielten uns und tranken ein paar Drinks, dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Nicht mal ein Kuss. Ich war von mir selbst überrascht. Normalerweise war ich nicht dafür bekannt es bei einer solch flüchtigen Bekanntschaft zu lassen, wenn mir jemand gefiel. Auch, wenn ich vielleicht nicht gerade der Beziehungstyp war. Eine Chance ließ ich mir sonst nie entgehen.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und die folgenden Wochenenden traf ich ihn nicht mehr in diesem Club. Ich begann schon mich damit abzufinden...

Doch drei Monate später traf ich ihn überraschend wieder. Diesmal am helllichten Tag und in einer ungewöhnlichen Situation. Ein Wiedersehen läuft immer gleich ab. Man trifft sich irgendwo - auf der Straße, in der Bahn... Aber nicht in einer dunklen Seitengasse.  
Und ich hätte ihn auch beinahe übersehen, wenn ich nicht die Schmerzenslaute bemerkt hätte.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Hatte eingekauft und freute mich auf meinen Feierabend. Dann hörte ich die Geräusche aus der Seitenstraße und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

Die Szene war bizarr. Duo kniete über irgendeinem Kerl und bearbeitete dessen Gesicht emsig mit seinen Fäusten. Er schien rasend vor Wut. Ich erkannte Duo sofort. Dieses lange, geflochtene Haar hätte ich niemals vergessen können. Und es hatte etwas Faszinierendes wie er da so saß und den Typ verprügelte.

Trotzdem machte ich mir Sorgen und trat näher. Ich erfasste, wie es um den Mann stand, den Duo bearbeitete und zog ihn von ihm weg, während er dem blutenden Kerl Beschimpfungen entgegenschrie.  
Doch er ließ sich wegziehen und ich musst ihn nur einmal davon abhalten dem Mann einen saftigen Tritt zu geben.

Ich wusste noch nicht, was der Grund für seine Wut war, aber ich wollte ihn beruhigen. Und als ich den Grund wenig später erfuhr, kochte in mir eine ähnliche Wut, die von eisiger Kälte überdeckt wurde, als ich den Mann auf dem Asphalt betrachtete, der ein zertrümmertes Gesicht hatte.

_-Ende Heeros POV-_

Heero hielt Duo im Arm. Und der Langhaarige klammerte sich an ihn. Zitterte und schluchzte. Aber er war immer noch wütend.

"Dieser Mistkerl! Dieses verdammte Schwein!", schrie er aufgebracht und verkrampfte seine Hände in Heeros Hemd zu Fäusten.

Heero warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann, der sich gerade hochrappelte. Seine Nase war bestimmt mehrfach gebrochen. Sein gesamtes Gesicht war aufgeplatzt und er blutete aus unzähligen Wunden. Kurz: Was ehemals ein Gesicht gewesen war, war nicht mehr viel mehr als eine blutige Masse. Duo hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Heero ruhig, als der Kerl verschwunden war. Duo schluchzte auf.  
"Er... Er hat mich gezwungen! Gezwungen! Dieser widerliche Penner! Gezwungen!", schrie er zusammenhangslos und Heero versuchte sich vorzustellen wovon der Langhaarige sprach.

Einer Vergewaltigung? Hatte er ihn erpresst? Oder etwas Schlimmeres?  
Gerade wollte er zu einer weiteren vorsichtigen Frage ansetzen, als Duo gequält aufsah.  
Und Heero traf dieser Blick wie ein Schlag. Es war nicht nur Schmerz darin, sondern auch Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung.  
Dann sprach der Langhaarige weiter.

"Er hat mich dazu gezwungen - ohne Kondom! Verstehst du? Ohne! Und ich konnte nichts tun!"  
In Heeros Kopf setzten sich langsam einige Puzzleteilchen zusammen. Sprach Duo etwa von...? Er meinte doch nicht?

"AIDS!", rief Duo verzweifelt. "Ich werde jämmerlich verrotten! Ich habe mich testen lassen und die Ergebnisse..."  
"Wie sind...?", hauchte Heero leise, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst kannte.

"Positiv.", schluchzte Duo. "Ich bin positiv!"

Unzählige Gedanken strömten auf Heero ein, aber dennoch war ihm plötzlich ganz klar, was er tun würde.

Sanft zog er Duo wieder näher an sich und streichelte ihn beruhigend. Die Vertrautheit, die von Anfang an zwischen ihnen gewesen war, war immer noch da. Vielleicht noch stärker als vorher.

Dann zog Duo sich ein wenig zurück und sie sahen einander lange an. Bis Heero die kurze Distanz wieder überwand, sich nach vorne beugte und seine Lippen auf Duos drückte.

Doch der Langhaarige wich erschrocken zurück und zuckte heftig zusammen.  
"Nicht...", hauchte er leise. "Ich will nicht... Ich will dich nicht...", doch er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

Heero konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte. Aber er lächelte und zog Duo wieder an sich, seine Lippen streiften die des Langhaarigen.  
"Küssen ist okay...", murmelte er leise und diesmal ließ Duo es zu, brauchte diese Berührung, wie er sie nie zuvor gebraucht hatte.

Als sie sich lösten, war da nur noch eine unglaubliche Vertrautheit und Zuneigung.

Heero hob seine Einkaufstasche wieder auf und hob sie hoch.  
"Lust auf Abendessen? Ich koche.", lud er Duo ein.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie die Gasse, auf deren Asphalt immer noch die dunklen Blutspuren zu sehen waren.  
Zwischen ihnen gab es ein Band, das keiner Worte bedurfte.

_-Heeros POV-_

In meiner Wohnung erzählte Duo mir die ganze Geschichte, während er an meine Küchentisch saß und mir dabei zusah, wie ich eine Lasange zubereitete.

Der Kerl war ein One-Night-Stand gewesen. Duo war freiwillig mit ihm ins Bett gegangen. Und er hatte auch nichts dagegen gehabt sich fesseln zu lassen. Aber als der Typ ihn ohne Kondom nehmen wollte, hatte er darauf bestanden.

Seine Bitte war ignoriert worden. Der Typ hatte weiter gemacht, während Duo ihn beinahe angefleht hatte etwas zu benutzen - vergeblich.

Panisch hatte er sich daraufhin testen lassen und wie es schien waren heute die Ergebnisse da gewesen. Positiv. Mit einem zusätzlichen Schreiben, dass Duo auftrug sich umgehend ständigen Kontrollen zu unterziehen und sich über die Krankheit zu informieren und bei einem Arzt beraten zu lassen.

Kein Wunder, dass er ausgeflippt war. Aber es sagte mir auch, dass er mir dankbar war ihn von schlimmeren Sachen abgehalten zu haben. Stattdessen teilte er mir kalt mit, dass er sich wünschte den Kerl jämmerlich verrecken zu sehen. Grausam, qualvoll.

Das es ihm womöglich ähnlich gehen würde, kam weder über seine, noch über meine Lippen, obwohl wir es beide wussten.

Dann stand er auf und sah mich an. Und wir küssten uns wieder. Liebevoll, sanft, zärtlich und innig. So, als gäbe es nichts Kostbareres als diese Berührung, der keiner von uns jemals zuvor solch eine Bedeutung beigemessen hatte.

Danach sagte er mir, er habe immer noch angst, dass er mich anstecken könnte.  
Daraufhin war es an mir eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Der Lebenspartner eines schwulen Freundes war vor zwei Jahren an AIDS gestorben. Ich wusste, dass wir uns küssen durften und dass wir uns streicheln konnten. Doch ich wusste auch, dass es besser war Kondome zu benutzen und keinen Analverkehr zu haben.

Duo sah mich stumm an, aber ich wusste, was seine Augen mir sagen wollten.  
Ob ich gewillt war so eine Beziehung zu führen? Ob er mir so viel bedeutete?

Und ich wollte, denn mir hatte nie jemand mehr bedeutet. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment klar. Ich wollte ihn. Und zwar alles, was er mir geben konnte. Der Rest war mir egal!

Und so als wüssten wir, dass wir keine Zeit verlieren durften, übersprangen wir die intensive Kennenlernphase und zogen zusammen. Ich begleitete Duo zu seinen Untersuchungen und ließ mir von den Ärzten erneut alles erklären. Risiken. Anzeichen dafür, dass die Krankheit ausbrach, wie so fortschritt, was mit Duo passieren konnte.

Dennoch zweifelte ich nicht eine Sekunde an seiner Entscheidung mit Duo zusammen zu sein und bei ihm zu bleiben. Wieso auch?  
Wir gingen weiterhin aus und unternahmen eine Menge zusammen. Wir taten all diese Dinge, die man als Pärchen eben macht. Lange Spaziergänge. Nachmittage in Cafés...

Und Sex hatten wir auch - eine Menge sogar. Nur anders, als andere schwule Pärchen. Trotzdem war es jedes Mal wunderschön uns gegenseitig zu streicheln und zu Küssen, bis wir gemeinsam einen Höhepunkt hatten. Duo verlor auch immer mehr von seiner Angst mich anzustecken, denn solange wir uns an den Rat der Ärzte hielten konnte nicht viel passieren.

Fast ein ganzes Jahr nachdem wir zusammen gezogen waren, zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen der Krankheit. Duos Immunsystem war schwächer und er wurde häufiger krank. Oft verfiel er dann auch in depressive Phasen, in denen all sein Mut und seine wenige Hoffnung zu schwinden schien.

Ich unterdrückte meine Bestürzung und stand ihm so gut es ging zur Seite, half ihm wieder Mut zu finden.  
Immer wenn ich es geschafft hatte Duo aus einem dieser Tiefs zu holen, war ich nicht nur erleichtert, sondern konnte auch wieder besser verdrängen, dass die Krankheit begann Duo mehr und mehr zuzusetzen. Sein Lachen half mir stark zu sein - für ihn.

Ich zwang mich dazu niemals in seiner Gegenwart die Fassung zu verlieren oder eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Auch dann, als sich erste äußere Anzeichen zu zeigen begannen.

Duo bekam die typischen Flecken. Zuerst waren es immer nur einzelne an wenigen Stellen seines Körpers und sie ließen sich noch gut ignorieren. Doch mit jedem Monat wurden es mehr. Und Duo wurde verschlossener. Ich wusste, dass er sich seines Körpers wegen schämte und nicht wollte, dass ich die Flecken sah. Oder, dass er dünner geworden war. Seine Beckenknochen standen inzwischen deutlich hervor und auch im Gesicht nahm er ab.

Durch viel gutes Zureden und endlose Geduld, schaffte ich es Duo davon zu überzeugen, dass mich das alles nicht kümmerte. Und so war es ja auch. Für mich blieb er einfach schön.

Ich kümmerte mich darum, dass er seine Injektionen bekam und begleitete ihn weiterhin zu den Untersuchungen im Krankenhaus, die mit jedem Mal kräftezehrender wurden.

Ein Jahr nach Ausbruch der Krankheit, war Duo blass, dünn und viel zu häufig krank. Ganz zu schweigen von den seelischen Qualen, die er wahrscheinlich durchlitt, aber nicht mit mir teilte, um mich nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

Duos Haar verlor seinen Glanz und wurde dünn, sodass er es kürzer schneiden ließ. Wieder hatte mir seine Krankheit etwas genommen, was ich an ihm so liebte. Und sie forderte immer mehr ein.

Manchmal war Duo so schwach, dass er mehrere Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen musste. Wir hatten es uns angewöhnt, dass ich ihn auch während dieser Aufenthalte begleitete und mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlief. Ich wollte ihn keine noch so winzige Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.

Dann schien die Krankheit noch einmal Gnade walten zu lassen. Einen wunderschönen Tag im Frühling ging es Duo so gut, dass wir nach langer Zeit noch mal etwas unternehmen konnten. So machten wir ein Picknick im Park und ich hielt ihn die ganze Zeit im Arm und küsste und streichelte ihn. Als wir an diesem Abend gemeinsam einschliefen, hielt ich ihn fest im Arm.

Dann musste er ins Krankenhaus. Er war einfach so zusammen gebrochen und ich wusste, dass das Picknick unser letztes gewesen war. Einen einzigen Tag hatte man mir noch gegönnt... - mit ihm.

Mir war als würde ich alles verlieren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte. Und es war wohl auch so, denn Duo bedeutete mir alles. Und obwohl wir nie richtig miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte mir nie etwas gefehlt. Obwohl uns diese Art der Verbundenheit gefehlt hatte, war ich mit Duo doch stärker verbunden als mit irgendwem zuvor.

Und ich würde wohl auch nie wieder eine solche Verbundenheit mit jemanden spüren.

_-Ende Heeros POV-_

Müde schreckte ich hoch. Immer noch befand ich mich in diesem hellen Krankenhauszimmer. Ich war wohl kurz weggedöst.

Meine Hände hielten Duos linke Hand. Sie war kalt und schmal, kraftlos. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht, das halb von der Atemmaske verdeckt wurde. Er schlief erschöpft, obwohl er sich seit Tagen nicht bewegt hatte.  
Sanft streichelte ich seine Hand und versuchte sie zu wärmen, beobachtete wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte. Hob seine Hand an meine Lippen und küsste sie.

Mein Kopf sank wieder nach unten, doch dann veränderte sich plötzlich das piepsende Geräusch einer der Maschinen und ich sah erschrocken wieder auf. Erleichtert bemerkte ich, dass er aufwachte.

Seine Augenlider flatterten und es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis er seine Augen aufhalten konnte. Seine Augen wandten sich mir zu und ich lächelte. Immer noch zwang ich mich stark zu sein. Ihn nicht anmerken zu lassen wie fertig ich selber war.

Mühsam bewegte er sich und schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Maske von seinem Gesicht und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter. Ganz sanft drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine und ließ sie dort einen Moment ruhen. Dann sah ich ihn aufmerksam an.

"Heero...", es war nur ein Hauch.  
"Hey, mein Schatz...", antwortete ich ruhig. Und wieder küsste ich ihn. Seine Lippen, seine Stirn, seine gesamtes Gesicht. Erfreut sah ich wie er lächelte.

Schwach drückte seine Hand die meine und ich hob sie erneut zu meinem Mund und küsste jeden Finger und jeden Knöchel einzeln.

"Heero...", wieder nur ein Hauch.  
"Was denn?", fragte ich leise.  
Seine Augenlider flatterten. Zeigten mir, wie erschöpft er schon wieder war, obwohl er gerade erst aufgewacht war.

"Ich...", er sprach so leise, dass ich mich dicht zu seinen Lippen hinunter beugen musste um ihn zu verstehen.  
"Ich liebe dich Heero.", sagte er dann relativ klar und deutlich.

Ich strahlte ihn an. Wir hatten diese Worte noch nie zuvor ausgesprochen. Vielleicht aus Angst noch mehr zu verlieren, wenn wir es taten.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Duo. So sehr. So, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe."

Er lächelte wieder schwach und seine Augen fielen zu. Ich drückte sein Hand.  
"Ich ...wollte es...dir sagen...", sagte er müde und hustete leise.

"Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch.", murmelte ich und küsste ein weiteres Mal seine Stirn. Er war eiskalt und ich konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, als er mich mühevoll nocheinmal ansah.

Dann sank sein Kopf zur Seite und seine Hand, die ich immer noch fest in meiner hielt, erschlaffte.  
Er lächelte.

Ich hörte nicht das schrille Piepen der Instrumente. Oder die aufgeregten Stimmen der Schwestern und Ärzte, die ins Krankenzimmer stürzten.

Ich hielt immer noch Duos Hand, konnte sie nicht loslassen. Als würde ich alles was mir von ihm geblieben war für immer verlieren, wenn ich jetzt seine Hand losließ.

Tränen, die ich seit Monaten immer wieder unterdrückt hatte, flossen nun in Strömen.  
Duo war tot. Die Krankheit hatte mir alles von ihm genommen.

Aber die Erinnerung an ihn würde immer bleiben.

**FIN**


End file.
